Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Vospoot's pijn/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9
HOOFDSTUK 7 Alles was vernietigd. Kapot. Weg. Vospoot was onophoudelijk aan het huilen. Waarom? Waarom Kerspoot? ''Vlamstreep was troostend over haar oren aan het likken, maar ze voelde het nauwelijks. Ze had alleen hem nog, haar enige vriend. Haar partner. Diegene die haar had gered van haar dood."We-we moeten terug naar het kamp." Miauwde Vlamstreep. Vospoot knikte. Ze konden niet anders. Snel volgde ze hem naar een wegje, ze hadden Kerspoot begraven in een deuk in de grond, omringd door bloemen. Daar was haar laatste rustplaats. Vospoot zei niets, en ze moest er wel op letten dat Vlamstreep stiekem bezorgde blikken op haar wierp. Ze negeerde hem. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij het kamp aan, en toen ze binnen kwamen keek Vlinderster Vospoot aan alsof de Sterrenclanleider in haar kamp was binnen gekomen. Maar Vospoot keek nietszeggend terug, en dan kwam roethart op haar af lopen."Weet je waar Kerspoot is? Ik zou haar graag een nieuwe strijdtechniek leren." Miauwde hij. Vospoot keek hem met holle ogen aan."Ze is dood." Miauwde ze zachtjes, nauwelijks hoorbaar. Roethart keek alsof hij een klap in zijn gezicht had gekregen."Ze werd aangereden op het donderpad..." Tranen rolden over Vospoot's wangen."Wat?!" Er flitste een kille woede door Roethart's ogen, en voor Vospoot kon reageren had hij uitgehaald, ze voelde zijn nagels haar wang openrijten, en ze deinsde vervolgens achteruit. Dit was de druppel. Ze ging het doen. De hele clan staarde haar aan, en ze voelde dat dit het juiste moment was om de waarheid te vertellen."Luister goed naar wat ik te zeggen heb!" Riep ze. Alle katten keken haar vragend aan, en er schoot een flits van angst door Vlinderster's ogen."Laat ik beginnen met de echte reden waardoor ik bijna verdronken ben!" Schreeuwde ze."Het was geen ongeluk! Vlinderster, ja die Machtige Vlinderster, kon me redden, maar weet je wat ze deed?" De clan keek nu ook geschokt naar de hogesteen, waar Vlinderster overeind gesprongen was."Ze keek toe. Ze haalde mijn gezicht open en keek toe hoe ik in de rivier werd gezogen!!" Nu was het doodstil geworden op de open plek, je kon alleen Vlinderster's woedende gehijg horen."En weten jullie door wie Witstreep, mijn lieve moeder, echt vermoord is?!" Nu schoot er een flits van pijn door Zwartstreep's ogen, hij was de broer van Witstreep en Vospoot's oom."Vlinderster." Ze keek met een kille blik naar de hogesteen, waar Vlinderster met haar mond vol tanden stond toe te kijken. Vospoot draaide zich om zodat iedereen haar lange litteken kon zien."En weten jullie hoe ik hier aan kom?" Sommige katten keken geschrokken naar het litteken."Vlinderster klemde me gisteren vast, en Rooklicht, ja, die ''geweldige Rooklicht, vermoordde me bijna." De clan was volledig stil geworden, alleen het ruisen van de wind weerklonk. En dan, totaal onverwachts, sprong Vlinderster omlaag, bovenop Vospoot."Nu, ga ik wraak nemen!!!" Krijste ze. Vospoot probeerde zich onder haar uit te worstelen, maar het lukte haar niet."Vospoot!" Vlamstreep rukte Vlinderster van haar af, samen met...Roethart? Kerspoot's mentor keek haar met een holle blik aan."Kerspoot is dood, en dat allemaal omdat ze te veel waagde vanwege de dreigingen van Vlinderster." Hij keek woest naar zijn leider."Van nu af aan zal ik de leider zijn, want ik was Vlinderster's commandant." Hij sprong op de hogesteen en keek de naar de clan."Vlinderster, jij hebt je clan bedrogen en een van je krijgers vermoord, een leerling verwond en je niet verdedigd tegen de beschuldigingen van haar. Van nu af aan ben je verbannen." Vlinderster keek woest naar haar commandant, en draaide zich dan om."Denk maar niet dat dit gedaan is!" gromde ze. Dan verdween ze in de struiken van de doorntunnel. Roethart keek haar kwaad na."vanavond ga ik naar de maansteen om leider te worden." Gromde hij, dan sprong hij omlaag en verdween in het hol. Vospoot bleef nog even roerloos staan, in het besef dat ze het eerder had moeten doen, dan zou Kerspoot misschien nog geleefd hebben... Vlamstreep kwam bij haar staan. Zijn oranje ogen gloeiden vol liefde. En er viel een gewicht van Vospoot's schouders. Ze glimlachte naar hem, en de zon ging onder in een gouden licht, en de lucht werd roze."Is dat geen opluchting?" Vlamstreep likte haar over de wonde die Roethart nog maar had veroorzaakt. Ze sloot genietend haar ogen."Ja..." Ze wandelde met hem naar een beschut hoekje in het kamp. Daar rolden ze zich samen op terwijl ze naar de sterrenhemel keken."hmm, wat is hij mooi..." Murmelde Vospoot. Haar rode vacht leek wel wit in het licht van de opkomende maan. Vlamstreep keek naar haar."Ik hou van jou Vospoot." Murmelde hij, Vospoot keek hem ook aan."En ik van jou.." Ze sloot haar ogen. HOOFDSTUK 8 "Vospoot." Vospoot opende haar ogen. Ze lag nog steeds op de open plek met Vlamstreep naast haar. Het enig verschil was dat het ochtend was. Vlamstreep keek haar met stralende ogen aan."Roetster is terug." Roetster? Dan besefte ze dat hij zijn negen levens en nieuwe naam gekregen moest hebben."Hij gaat de comandant benoemen!" Vospoot sprong overeind."Kom, ik ben benieuwd wie het word!" Ze trippelde naar de ruimte bij de hogesteen en ging naast Rooklicht zitten. Rooklicht! Ze deinsde achteruit, en dan voelde ze haar littekens weer prikken."Het is oké, het spijt me van wat ik heb gedaan." Rooklicht keek haar beschaamd aan. Vospoot ging weer zitten, maar wel nog een beetje gespannen."Vlinderster dreigde Bladerkit te vermoorden als ik niet meedeed." Legde hij uit. Bladerkit was zijn dochtertje, Glinsterstroom's jong."En, je hebt het wel gedaan." Gromde Vospoot. Rooklicht streek met zijn staart langs het lange litteken."Het spijt me, echt!" Hij klonk wanhopig. Vospoot keek hem even aan."Wat ben ik daar nu mee? Komt jouw geest later omlaag om mijn litteken weg te halen?" Het klonk droogjes. Rooklicht schudde zijn kop en ging een eindje verder zitten, zijn plaats werd al vlug ingenomen door Vlamstreep."Ik vraag het me echt af!" Miauwde hij opgewonden."Huh, wat?" Vospoot verstond hem niet meteen."Ik vraag me af wie de nieuwe commandant word!" Ondertussen sprong roetster op de hogesteen."Ik ben nu de nieuwe leider van de Donderclan, en het word om een commandant te benoemen." Hij liet zijn blik over zijn krijgers glijden."Vlinderster heeft haar clan bedrogen, ik heb een commandant nodig die trouw is aan diegene die er het meest onder heeft geleden. Vlamstreep, jij hebt al een leerling gehad, je bent loyaal en trouw aan Vospoot. Jij word de nieuwe commandant van de Donderclan." Het bleef even stil, en dan klonk er een luid gejuich."Vlamstreep!" Vospoot likte hem over zijn oren. de hele clan verdrong zich rond de nieuwe commandant om hem te feliciteren."En, het is tijd voor iemand om krijger te worden!" Iedereen keek nu terug naar Roetster."Vospoot. Kom naar voren." Vospoot liep naar de hogesteen, de verbazing was op haar gezicht te lezen."Vospoot, jij hebt je als een loyale leerling betoont, je bent er daarom ook veel te lang een geweest." Snorde Roetster."Ik vraag mijn voorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Ze heeft hard getraind om uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger." Zijn ogen glinsterden."Vospoot, van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Vosvlek. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je kracht en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Donderclan." Eindigde de grijze kater."Vosvlek! Vosvlek! Vosvlek!" Riep de clan. Vlamstreep rende naar haar toe."Eindelijk!" Hij likte haar wang. Vosvlek sprong achteruit."hé, rustig!" Lachte ze."Maar je bent eindelijk krijger!" Zijn ogen straalden. Vosvlek gaf hem een por."Dat ik wel hoor!" ze raakte zachtjes zijn neus aan."Heb je zin om te jagen?" Vroeg ze. Vlamstreep knikte."Dat is goed, kom." Vlamstreep ging haar voor de doorntunnel uit. Het bos rook naar vochtigheid en mos, en de zon verwarmde Vosvlek's donkrroste pels. Vlamstreep's amberkleurige ogen de hele tijd zenuwachtig heen en weer, en Vosvlek besefte dat hij op zijn hoede was voor Vlinderster."Ik zou niet te ver gaan." Miauwde hij."Maar het is toch niet erg? Dit is ons territorium, wij kunnen het wel verdedigen!" siste Vosvlek strijdlustig."Hmm." Stemde Vlamstreep er uiteindelijk mee in. Ze liepen nog even door, tot het begon te schemeren."We gaan beter terug." Miauwde hij. Vosvlek knikte."Dat is goed," ze liepen terug, terwijl het steeds donkerder werd. De zon zou vlug onder gaan, en de lucht werd ondertussen roze. Opeens ritselden er bladeren naast Vosvlek, ze draaide zich met een ruk om. Vlamstreep was al doorgelopen en uit het zicht verdwenen. Vosvlek slikte even toen er aan haar andere kant geritsel klonk. Ze deinsde langzaam achteruit."Vlamstreep? ben jij dat?" Haar stem trilde. En dan weken de struiken uiteen, maar Vlamstreep stond er niet. Het was Vlinderster die daar stond, met een kille blik en een emotieloos gezicht, en achter haar volgden wel tien zwerfkatten. HOOFDSTUK 9 "Vospoot..." Siste Vlinderster dreigend."Als je het wilt weten, ik noem nu Vosvlek!" Miauwde Vosvlek dapper. Vlinderster zei niets."Je verschilt nog steeds niet met het miezerige leerlingetje dat je was." Gromde ze. Vosvlek zakte in een aanvalshouding, met het besef dat ze dit gevecht nooit zou winnen."Ik zie de angst wel in je ronde, bruine oogjes.." Vlinderster cirkelde langzaam rond haar en Vosvlek volgde haar met een blik van afschuw."En ik moest je zeggen dat je moeder om genade smeekte voor ik haar vermoordde." Er lag een kille grijns om haar mond."Je liegt..." Siste Vosvlek laag en dreigend."Jouw vader loog!" Grauwde vlinderster."En hij is zelfs beter dan jou, hij had tenminste nog loyaliteit aan een clan, jij hebt er geen meer." Vosvlek wist dat dat een rake opmerking was, want Vlinderster verstijfde even."Jij houd je klep, stomme haarbal!" grauwde ze, en ze zakte nog lager in aanvalshouding. De zwerfkatten hadden Vosvlek nu omringt, en opeens zag ze er een andere gedaante tussen, als een schim. En ze herkende de bruine cyperse vacht, en de gloeiende groene ogen."Vader?" Ze was Vlinderster totaal vergeten. Zuringhart trippelde naar haar toe."Ik zal je de kracht geven die je nodig hebt om tegen Vlinderster te vechten." Miauwde hij met een glimlach. Vosvlek keek hem onbegrijpend aan, en toen liep hij dwars door haar heen. Het leek alsof ze opeens in een ijsklomp was vernaderd, en ze was even bevroren. Dan voelde ze haar spieren aanspannen en haar oren naar achteren gaan in een dreigend gebaar. Ze strekte haar vlijmscherpe klauwen en keek met brandende gele ogen naar Vlinderster. Gele? Ze keek naar haar vacht, die opeens meer naar bruin neigde, en haar klauwen waren langer dan ze gewend was. Haar vader zou zijn dood wreken met zijn eigen wapens, en zijn dochter. Vlinderster keek verstijft naar diegene die haar zo veel angst had bezorgd, dan viel ze aan. Vosvlek smeet zich tegen de grond, en tackelde Vlinderster. De schildpadpoes smakte op de grond, terwijl de zwerfkatten verbaasd toekeken. Zo te zien konden ze niets van vechttechnieken. Ze voelde de woede in zich branden, of eigenlijk... haar vader's woede. Ze reet Vlinderster's flank open, en toen miauwde haar vader's stem in haar hoofd: "Vermoord haar, nu." Maar dat kon ze niet. Ze had nog nooit een kat vermoord, en ze wou het ook nooit doen. daar stond ze dan, vechtend met zichzelf. Dood haar! Nee! Ze schudde haar kop, maar het lukte haar niet. Vlinderster keek haar woest aan, maar allebei haar achterpoten waren gewond en ze kon dus niet meer vechten. en dan kreeg ze weer zo'n ijskoud gevoel. Dan knap ik het zelf maar op... Ze bleef trillend zitten, uitgeput door een gevecht dat ze niet zelf aan had gekund. Haar vader stond daar, niet zoals een parelkleurige krijger van de Sterrenclan, maar als een donkere geest van iemand die wraak wou. Vosvlek keek hem rillend aan. Hij was niet haar vader, en dat ging ze hem tonen."Stop!" Gromde ze. Zuringhart draaide zich verrast om."Wat? Wil je dan niet dat ik degene vermoord die jouw moeder vermoordde?!" zijn ogen waren vurig rood geworden van kille haat."Nee, ik betreur het dat je mijn vader bent!" Zuringhart keek eerst heel erg teleurgesteld, maar dan werden zijn ogen bloedrood."Mij best.." Grauwde hij."Dan vermoord ik jou wel in plaats van haar!" En hij besprong haar. Vosvlek keek verlamd toe, en alles leek vertraagd. Ze zag haar vader duidelijk, zijn vurige ogen, zijn flitstende tanden en uitgestrekte klauwen, en hij leek zo snel te gaan; en voor ze het wist zag ze een flits van schildpadvacht. Vlinderster ging voor haar staan, haar lippen dreigend opgetrokken terwijl ze woedend gromde. En dan haalde Zuringhart uit, zijn poot werd bloedrood toen hij een klauw over Vlinderster's oog haalde, en Vlinderster sloeg al even hard terug. Zuringhart krijste van de pijn, ook al was hij al dood, en ramde haar omver. Ze reet zijn keel open en meteen spatte hij in een wolk van as uiteen. Vlinderster bleef even triomfantelijk staan, met een opengereten nek en een bloederige plek waar haar oog had moeten zitten, en dan stortte ze neer op de grond. Dood. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Vospoot's pijn/ hoofdstukken 10 en 11 ' ' Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Vospoot's Pijn